Safety covers and shields for electric connections and sockets are well known in the prior art. However, most such shields or covers are not easily opened for use and do not have easily opened locking devices.
Kilgore U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,745 shows a protective cover for electric outlets which snaps into place on a fixed base.
Low U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,226 shows a protective cover for appliance plugs.
Kling U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,095 shows a weatherproof protective cover for electric outlets with a pair of biased lids which are self closing around and electric cord plugged into the outlet.
Ruffman U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,931 shows a protective cover for electric outlets having an open top box secured on the outlet base with a removable cover secured in place by screws.
Heverly U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,932 shows a protective cover for electric outlets which snaps into place on a fixed base.
Roberts et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,200 shows a protective cover for electric outlets which snaps into place on a securing post mounted to the base of the electric outlet.
Luska U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,363 shows a protective cover for electric extension cord sockets.
This invention differs from the above-cited prior art by providing a protective cover for electric sockets which consists of a base plate having openings to fit the individual electric receptacles and an opening to receive the mounting screw to secure the base plate in place of the usual socket cover plate. A box-shaped cover is hingedly connected on one side of the base plate and is opened to permit installation and removal of electric plugs in said receptacles. The box-shaped cover has slots extending along the side and top thereof through which the cords may extend from the plugs secured in said electric receptacles. The base plate and box-shaped cover have matching fasteners to secure the cover against being easily opened by a child. The hinged connection of the cover to the base plate may be separate hinge members pivotally secured together or may be a one-piece flexible hinge of the type known as a "living" hinge.